Hidden Love
by BlueCross81497
Summary: Kyo gets hurt and Hatori helps heal him. Akito suspects Hatori is hiding something.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Fruits Basket nor its characters!**_

All he could do was sigh when the sound of his phone ringing interrupted his work.

"Hello?" he asked into the phone.

"…"

His eyes widened, "What happened?"

"…"

"I'll be there in five minutes," he said hurriedly. He quickly put the phone down, grabbed his tools, and almost ran out of the door.

At Shigure's house, a certain orange headed cat laid in his bed in immense pain. It was a normal day. Kyo was hiding on the roof, Shigure was writing (not so normal there), and Yuki was in his garden. Kyo decided that he would take a nap on the roof, where his dream made him move around so much that he fell off. To make matters worse, he provoked Yuki and decided to start a fight. Now when Yuki 'kicked his butt,' Kyo became even more injured and his pain increased. It was after this that Yuki rushed Kyo to his room. Shigure called Hatori, since he knew that the dragon cared deeply for the cat and vice versa.

Hatori did not bother to knock when he reached Shigure's house. Instead, he walked right in and rushed upstairs to Kyo's room.

"Kyo?" he asked as he walked into the room.

Kyo slowly sat up, ignoring his pain. "Oh, hey Hari."

Hatori slowly walked over towards Kyo and sat on the edge of his bed.

"What happened to you?"

"Um… well…" Kyo began to explain what happened.

"…"

"I am really sorry about troubling you… I know you are very busy."

"Never apologize for 'bothering' me. This is just another reason for me to see you. Now sit still so I can see how severe your injuries are."

"Thanks Hari," Kyo whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Fruits Basket nor its characters!**_

-Half an hour later-

"You have outdone yourself this time Kyo. Your right arm is broken. You also have four broken ribs, two on each side, and a sprained ankle."

"So what should I do? Obviously I cannot move much."

"Since I do not trust Shigure and Yuki to take care of you, you will be coming to my house where I can keep an eye on you."

"I do not really have a choice do I?" Kyo asked, smiling.

"Nope. Now I will get you some clothes and then we will leave."

-Fifteen minutes later-

"Ready Kyo?" Hatori asked.

"Just one question; How will I get to your car?"

"Easy, I will carry you," Hatori said as he gently picked him up bridal style.

"…" Kyo just hid his face, blushing.

Carefully, Hatori carried Kyo to his car. He told Shigure that Kyo would be staying with him, and then left. Once at the main compound, Hatori quickly brought Kyo to his house, careful not to let Akito know the cat was there.

"I am going to put you on the couch in my office while I work," Hatori said, putting Kyo down and kissing his forehead.

Kyo quickly laid down and fell asleep as Hatori went back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own Fruits Basket nor its characters!**_

-Three hours later-

Hatori leaned back in his chair and stretched. He glanced over at Kyo to see him fast asleep. Hatori stood up smiling, then he walked into his kitchen to start cooking dinner for the two of them. Kyo started waking up when a loud banging sound came from the front door. Before Kyo could react, Hatori was already at the door, motioning for him to be quiet. Kyo nodded and Hatori opened the door.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Akito requests your presence immediately," Kureno said quickly.

"I am making dinner at the moment, so I will be there after I eat," he replied.

"He said now," Kureno retorted.

"And I said later. I do not feel like burning my house down," Hatori responded. "Now goodbye." He shut the door.

"Hatori," Kyo said quietly, but loud enough to be heard.

Hatori walked over to Kyo quickly and sat on the edge of the couch. "Yes, what is it? Are you still in pain?"

Kyo rolled his eyes. "Of course I am still in pain, but that is not the point."

"Then what is wrong?"

"You of all people know that Akito will burst through that door if you do not go now, so go. I will be fine and I will even watch the food," Kyo said.

"At least let me get you something for your pain, Hatori replied quickly. He got up and grabbed a bottle off of his desk. "Take two now and keep an eye on the food. I should not have to say this, but since we are at the main estate, do not open the doors."

Kyo just rolled his eyes and took the medicine.

"Good kitty," Hatori said smiling. Kyo glared. Quickly, Hatori gave Kyo a short kiss and then started heading for the door. "I will be back soon."

-At Akito's-

After twenty minutes of waiting, two knocks were heard at his door.

"Come in," Akito said quickly.

Hatori opened the door and walked in, shutting it behind him.

"You wanted to see me?" Hatori asked, sitting in the middle of the room.

"Yes I did," Akito said turning towards him. "So tell me about your little visitor."

"I do not know what you are talking about."

"Are you sure? So if I send Kureno to your house to check, you would be perfectly fine with it?"

"Go ahead. I have nothing to hide." Hatori said calmly.

"Kureno, take Hatori's keys and search his house." Kureno nodded, taking Hatori's keys, and leaving.

"As for us, we will wait for him to get back," Akito smirked.

'Please let Kyo be smart enough to hide,' Hatori thought.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I do not own Fruits Basket nor its characters!**_

-At Hatori's-

Kureno slowly unlocked the door and walked into the seemingly empty house. He walked around the house and looked through each room completely. There was no sign of the cat anywhere. He walked out of the house and locked it up.

Kyo let out a sigh of relief as he sat in the tree next to Hatori's house.

"That was close," he whispered to himself. He quickly climbed down from the branch and walked inside.

Feeling the effects of moving so quickly, Kyo went to Hatori's room and fell asleep.

-At Akito's-

When Hatori heard three knocks at the door, he started to feel nervous; on the outside he was completely calm. He silently prayed that Kyo was not found and was safe at home.

"Come in," Akito said quickly, grinning in the hope that the monster was found.

Kureno opened the door and walked in alone, shutting the door behind him.

"I found no one in his house. It looks as if he has only done work at his desk, nap on the couch, and cook dinner for himself," Kureno reported.

Akito's grin faded quickly and he frowned.

"Very well. You may leave."

Kureno quickly left out of the door he came through. Akito turned towards Hatori and moved closer to him.

"I know you are hiding something and I will find it. Somehow I will find it," Akito said evilly. "Leave."

Hatori got up and left. He almost ran home to see where Kyo went. He looked everywhere on the main floor, but could not find him.

"Kyo? Where are you?"

Receiving no answer, Hatori walked upstairs to his room to see a sleeping form in his bed. He sighed in relief to see the orange hair of his kitty fast asleep. Hatori sat on the edge of the bed and softly shook Kyo.

"Kyo wake up."

Kyo slowly opened his eyes and sat up. "Hey Hari, back so soon?"

Hatori nodded, "How do you feel?"

"In pain, tired, and hungry."

"You didn't eat?" He asked.

Kyo shook his head. "I was about to eat when Kureno showed up. I had to hide before he saw me, so I didn't get a chance."

"And after he left?"

"I was in a lot of pain so I decided to take a nap."

"Last question. Where did you hide?" Hatori inquired.

"In the tree in the back," Kyo replied.

Hatori chuckled, "You definitely are my cat."

Kyo just smiled and shook his head.

"Let's get you some food, shall we?" Hatori asked after a moment.

Kyo nodded and slowly got up so he didn't hurt himself more.

"Thanks Hari," Kyo said softly.

Hatori kissed his cheek, "Anytime."

That night they just enjoyed each other's company; talking, laughing, and the occasional kiss. Hatori didn't want to leave him by himself in case of Akito, so they shared Hatori's bed. Kyo used Hatori as a pillow while Hatori held him close. Both content with being so close to the one they love.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I do not own Fruits Basket nor its characters!**_

The next morning Hatori woke up to see his cute kitty still fast asleep. He smiled to himself as he ran his fingers through soft, fiery hair. It was a perfect moment to Hatori. Someone knocked on the front door continuously. Hatori sighed and got out of bed without waking up Kyo. He made his way downstairs and opened the door.

"Hari! I heard what happened last night!" Ayame yelled, attacking Hatori in a hug.

Hatori pulled away and pulled Ayame inside the house. "Quiet down," Hatori said quietly. "And what exactly did you hear?"

"That you were hiding something from Akito and that all the Sohma's are supposed to be on alert for what you are hiding," Ayame replied.

"That desperate to find 'it', huh? I believe Akito is really trying to catch me 'in the act.'"

"Exactly what are you hiding Hari?" Aya asked timidly.

"That is none of you concern. Now tell any Sohma that you meet, besides Akito and Kureno, that if they bug me about what 'it' is or ends up snooping around my house, I will use any means to torture them." Hari said evilly.

"H-Hari! You have never threatened anyone before. Why all of a sudden?" Aya stuttered.

"Because what Akito wants is important to me. Now leave." Hatori stated, opening the door.

Aya rushed out the door, afraid of what Hatori said.

Hatori shut the door and sighed. As quietly as possible, he walked back upstairs to his room. Surprisingly, Kyo was still fast asleep.

Hatori smiled to himself as he walked over to the bed and laid bed, careful not to wake the sleeping cat.

He smiled more as Kyo unconsciously cuddled up to Hatori as soon as he got comfortable. Hatori kissed the top of Kyo's head and closed his eyes. Once again there was peace… until he felt his phone vibrate. He quietly cursed and checked it.

_From: Shigure_

'_Hari, what happened? Aya just called and said you threatened anyone who tried to find what you are hiding. Is this because you are protecting him?'_

_ To: Shigure_

'_Yes, I am protecting him and this is how I am doing it. I do not want anyone to try and take him. This "threat" is the only way I can.' _

_ From: Shigure_

'_Just be careful Hari. You know how Akito gets when he does not get what he wants. And take care of Kyo. Both of you deserve to be happy.'_

Hatori smiled and closed his phone. At that moment Kyo started to wake up. Hatori ran his fingers through Kyo's hair again.

"Morning," Kyo murmured sleepily.

"Good morning," Hatori smiled. "You know, for a cat, you sure are a heavy sleeper."

"Oh shut up," Kyo mumbled.

"How are you feeling?"

"Horrible."

"Let me get you something for that," Hatori said as he got off the bed. A few minutes later, he came back with some pain killers and water. "Here."

Kyo thanked him and took them. "So how long until I heal?"

"Six months until you heal completely. Four until you can walk around and do other things with little to no pain," Hatori replied.

"Great," Kyo mumbled.

"Don't worry, it will pass quickly," Hatori said, giving Kyo a quick kiss.

"It better."

_**In my mind, the Sohma's heal from injuries a lot more quickly than normal people. I know how injuries work, I just like it better to make it this way.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_I do not own Fruits Basket nor its characters!_**

-Four months later-

Another day spent at his desk doing paperwork for more than eight hours.

"Hatori, take a break from working and eat dinner." Kyo called from the kitchen.

Hatori smiled and stood up stretching. "Alright, alright. I will be there in a minute."

Kyo was moving around the kitchen, putting dinner on the table along with drinks.

Hari walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

Kyo joined him a few minutes later and they started eating.

While eating, there was a knock at the door. Silently, both of them stood up. Kyo grabbed his plate and hid, leaving no sign of him being there.

Hatori walked to the door once he knew Kyo was hidden.

"Hello Hatori."

"Hello Akito. What are you doing out of bed?"

"I wanted to check on my personal doctor. Is that so wrong?"

"Only with the fact that you are sick at the moment." Hatori replied.

"Well, I am here. Deal with it." Akito stated.

"Then come inside so your condition does not get worse."

"Thanks." Akito said, smirking. He walked inside and sat down on the couch.

Hatori sat in the chair next to the couch. "So what is your real reason for coming?"

"How is Kyo? I know he has been here so it is no use lying."

Hatori sighed, "Kyo is fine. Much better than a few months ago."

"Hm. I knew that monster has been here. I could tell by the smell in the air and the feel of this house. Also, you gave it away." Akito smirked.

"Well now that you found out what you wanted, I am going to have to ask you to leave. I am in the middle of dinner so if you please." Hatori said, standing up.

Akito smirked and stood up, "I will leave you now, if in two days' time, you and Kyo visit me. Is it a deal?"

"Fine." Hatori said quietly.

Akito left after that and Kyo came out from his hiding spot.

"So we have to 'visit' him in two days?" Kyo asked.

"It would seem so." Hatori replied.

"Great." Kyo replied sarcastically as he sat down to finish dinner.

Hatori sat down with him and started eating as well. "There really wasn't anything I could do, now was there?"

Kyo sighed, "I guess not."

"Come on. Let's finish our dinner then go to bed." Hatori said softly.

Kyo nods as they head back into the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

**_I do not own Fruits Basket nor its characters!_**

It was the day the two were supposed to see Akito and Kyo was not in the best of moods. While Kyo was sulking, he slowly ate his breakfast.

Hatori on the other hand, remained completely passive.

"How can you be so damn calm all the time?" Kyo finally questioned.

"Years of practice."

"Years of practice my ass. You're only 25!" Kyo complained.

"25 years of dealing with Ayame, Shigure, and Akito." Hatori replied calmly.

"Okay, you have got me there." Kyo said after a minute of thinking it over.

After a few minutes, the two of them got up and left the safety of Hatori's home and headed over to Akito's house. As they walked, Kyo held Hatori's hand as tightly as he could without hurting him.

Once they were standing outside of Akito's door, they paused.

As Hatori reached to knock, Kyo quickly stopped him, pulling him into a kiss.

After a minute, they pulled away and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Akito answered calmly.

They quickly went inside, shutting the door behind them. They sat in the middle of the room.

"I am glad that you both could make it. I was afraid Kyo would not attend because of his…injury." Akito said smoothly.

"Yes well, thanks to the medication and treatment that I have given him, he is getting better." Hatori stated calmly.

"I see." Akito said. "Now do you two have any idea as to why I asked you to come here?"

"Is it because I have been in the main estate without permission?" Kyo asked.

"Partly, yes." Akito said, looking out the window.

"Then why else?" Hatori asked.

"Let's list all the factors, shall we? Kyo was brought here without permission, you two started a relationship without my knowledge, and you tried to hide the fact that he was here with petty lies." Akito replied.

"So now that you told us why we are here, what is the point of this meeting?" Hatori questioned.

"The point is you two need to be punished." Akito replied darkly, glancing at the two.

Kyo cringed at that and Hatori remained unfazed.

Akito moved from where he was, over to in front of Hatori.

He placed his hand on his cheek, "Not scared of anything to come?"

"I might be. I might not be. You know as well as I that I am not one to show how I feel." Hatori stated. Akito smirked and moved away from him, to a spot in front of Kyo. "Then you would not mind if I locked Kyo in the cat room?" Akito rested a hand on Kyo's cheek from which he flinched away.

When Akito said that, Hatori flinched. Akito had finally gotten a reaction from Hatori.

Akito smirked, "It is settled then."

"What is settled?" Hatori asked, a hint of fear in his voice.

"You will go back home and Kyo will go to the cat room." Akito said.

Finally letting his shock show, he could not help but ask, "Why? What led you to decide to put him there?"

"Why you ask? That is simple. It's because I can. And anyway, the deal I made with Kyo is almost up, so why not put him away early." Akito said simply.

During this time, Kyo did not know what to do. He could hardly think and he was also having a hard time breathing. They heard a knock on the door and Kureno walked in.

"Take Kyo to the cat room." Akito said to him.

As quick as he came in, he was gone with Kyo, taking him to his hell.

"Trust me Hatori. I am doing this for you. Now you don't have to pity that monster." Akito said smiling.

Hatori stood and walked over to the door and stopped in front of it.

"I will get Kyo out of there. And if I find out you have hurt him or he is sick, he will be taken out for medical care and you will never touch him again." Hatori said, quietly leaving and going back home.


	8. Chapter 8

**_I do not own Fruits Basket nor its characters!_**

-A week later-

Kyo did not know what to do. All he could really do was lay on his bed and think. He mostly thought about Hatori. 'When will he get me out of here?' he thought. The pain from his injuries had gotten worse since he was not taking his medicine. Every day his mental and physical pain got worse. On Sunday, or at least he thinks it is Sunday, he thought he heard Hatori's voice.

"Great. A week in here and I am already hearing things." he mumbled.

"If you are hearing voices I would suggest seeing a doctor." Hatori said, smiling in the doorway.

Kyo quickly sat up, ignoring the pain and looked at him.

"Please say you are actually there and I am not seeing things." Kyo said quickly.

Hatori smiled slightly and moved over to him, sitting on the edge of his bed. He placed a hand on Kyo's cheek, "Of course I am really here. I did promise to get you out of here after all."

Kyo leaned into his touch and closed his eyes.

"You did… but how did you find me?" He opened his eyes. "I thought no one knew where this place was except for Kureno and Akito."

"That is what they thought, but I know my way around this area." Hatori replied, dropping his hand.

"Now tell me, has anyone come here to feed you or tend to you injuries?" Hatori asked.

Kyo lowered his head and mumbled, "No, not once."

Hatori stood up quietly. "Let's get you out of here."

Before Hatori could pick Kyo up, Kyo transformed into a cat.

"Well that makes things easier," Hatori said smiling. Hatori quickly picked up Kyo's clothes and carefully picked up Kyo. As Hatori walked home, he saw Akito glaring at them. Kyo noticed and hid his face while Hatori just ignored Akito.

"He won't do anything thanks to the minor threat I made." Hatori said.

Kyo looked up at Hatori and thought, 'What did he say to get them to back off?'

As soon as they got back to Hatori's house, they went straight upstairs. Hatori gently put Kyo down on his bed with his clothes and left the room. When he came back, he had medicine, water, and some food.

"When you change back, you can have these," he said as he put them on the desk. Hatori wrapped Kyo in the blanket, then laid down with him. As they lay there, Hatori softly petted Kyo's head. Kyo closed his eyes and relaxed for the first time in a week. After being in that relaxed state for ten minutes, Kyo changed back into his human form. He quickly changed back into his clothes and continued to cuddle with Hatori. After a few moments of just lying there, Hatori decided it was time to start doing things again.

"Kyo, sit up. You need to take your medicine and eat something." Slowly Kyo sat up, trying to ignore the pain. Hatori handed him his medicine and water. Kyo took them quickly and handed Hatori the glass after he drank the water. Hatori handed Kyo the food that he had brought up and Kyo took it happily.


	9. Chapter 9

**_I do not own Fruits Basket nor its characters!_**

-Two months later-

Kyo and Hatori have not had any problems from Akito since that week. Kyo was almost completely healed and no longer had to take medicine daily. Today, Ayame and Shigure were coming over for a visit. At the moment, Kyo was hiding on the roof while Hatori was at his desk doing paperwork. Kyo heard the dog's and the snake's voices coming towards the house and he sighed. 'Let the torture begin.' Kyo jumped off the roof in front of the door and waited for them. As they got closer to him, he smiled slightly. 'I'll be nice for today,' he thought.

"Hey Kyo-Kyo. How are you doing?" Ayame asked.

"I'm better." Kyo said, trying to not fight about the nickname.

Ayame and Shigure smiled at Kyo's self-control.

"Let's go inside. I am sure Hatori could use a break from work." Kyo said, opening the door behind him. The three of them walked inside and took off their shoes.

"Hey Hatori. Our guests are here." Kyo called to him.

They heard shuffling from the other room and then Hatori walked into the hall. Kyo walked past him. "I'll get drinks, go and sit down." Kyo said.

The three of them walked into the living room and sat down.

"So Hari, how have things been going?" Shigure asked.

"Things are fine. No problems here." Hatori replied.

"What about Akito? Has he given you guys anymore trouble?" Ayame asked.

"None what-so-ever." Kyo said, walking into the room with four drinks.

"Why is that? It has been, what, two months? Why hasn't he bugged you guys?" Ayame asked.

"I threatened him." Hatori said calmly, taking a sip of his drink.

Ayame and Shigure were completely shocked as they watched how calmly the two were acting.

"We are actually thinking of moving." Kyo said.

"That way we really won't have to worry."

"Where?" Shigure asked.

"Not far. We are staying in Japan, but we want privacy and more freedom." Hatori stated.

"You guys are serious?" Ayame asked, shocked.

"Yes, we want to start over I guess you could say." Hatori replied.

"So this is why you invited us over. To let us know your plans?" Shigure asked, smirking.

Kyo and Hatori exchanged glances for a second.

"Yup, pretty much." Kyo replied.

"Nothing can change your minds?" Aya asked.

"Nope. I can say you are allowed to visit any time though." Hatori said.

The two just didn't know how to reply to this. The fact that they were no longer going to live here, they were honestly shocked.

"When is this happening?" Shigure asked.

"We were thinking of starting to pack tomorrow and be gone by Sunday. Of course, Hatori will be back often because of work." Kyo replied.

Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori continued talking as Kyo left to buy food for dinner. Once he got back, he made dinner and they all ate. The two stayed a bit longer but finally left.

Kyo sat down on the couch and sighed in relief. "They are finally gone." Kyo said.

"Good job controlling your temper." Hatori replied smiling, sitting down next to him.

"It helps being around you all of the time." Kyo said.

"So about what you said earlier, I thought we agreed on me finding a new job close to our house." Hatori said, looking at Kyo.

"Well, no. You stated that you were thinking about getting a new job. I never agreed to your idea." Kyo replied. "Also, it is better to keep you job, which pays well, and then maybe you can get a new job. Just keep your current job for now with this family."

Hatori kissed Kyo's forehead, "I'll think about it over the next few days."

"Let's go to sleep. We have a fun day ahead of us." Kyo said, getting up.

Hatori got up also and headed upstairs with Kyo and went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**_I do not own Fruits Basket nor its characters!_**

-Three days later: Sunday-

Kyo and Hatori packed the last few boxes into the moving truck.

"Well, that is the last of them." Kyo said tiredly.

"Ready to go?" Hatori asked, handing Kyo the truck keys.

"Yeah. Are you leading the way with your car?" Kyo asked, taking the keys.

"Since I know the way, that would be ideal." Hatori replied, pulling Kyo into a kiss. When they parted, Kyo smiled. "Come on. Let's go to our new home. We have our new life to live." Kyo said.

With that, they separated into their respective vehicles and drove off to their new home. Not once looking back at Akito, who was glaring at them from his room. The two paid no attention to the glaring man and left the main estate, off to their new house to start over on their terms.


	11. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

"Hayden! Kaylyn! Stop fooling around and get cleaned up. Your uncle's are coming over soon." Kyo yelled.

"Okay dad!" Kaylyn replied walking inside calmly.

"Come on dad, 5 more minutes?" Hayden asked.

"Listen to your father and get cleaned up Hayden." Hatori said, showing up next to Kyo at the door.

"Aw okay." Hayden replied, slowly walking inside.

Kyo smiled and turned to face Hatori and smiles. "Thanks."

"Not a problem. I know Hayden is a handful since he is your look alike." Hatori replied. "Come on. We still have to get ready as well."

"Yeah, I know." Kyo replied walking inside the house, pulling Hatori with him.

*2 hours later*

"Hatori! Can you get the door? I'm busy with the kids." Kyo asked.

"Yeah I'll get it." Hatori replied, answering the door only to get attacked by Ayame.

"Hari! It's so nice to see you~!" Aya sang, clinging to Hatori.

"Hello Ayame." Hatori replied, pulling Ayame off of him.

"Hey Hari." Shigure said calmly, walking up behind Aya.

"Hello Shigure." Hatori smiled slightly. "Come on in. Kyo will be down in a moment."

"Alright." They both replied, walking inside and taking off their shoes.

Hatori lead them into the living room and sat down on the couches.

"So Hari, um I don't mean to be rude but, uh…. What's with the mess in here?" Aya asked.

"You'll see soon. Just be patient." Hatori replied.

"Okay.. So what's taking Kyo so long?" Shigure asked.

"Sorry I took so long. We had some troubles." Kyo said calmly, walking into the room and sitting next to Hatori.

"We? Whose "we"?" Aya asked.

"Hayden! Kaylyn! Come here please." Kyo yelled.

"Who are Hayden and Kaylyn?" Shigure asked.

Just as Shigure asked that, the two kids ran into the room and attacked their parents in hugs.

"Shigure. Ayame. Meet Kaylyn and Hayden. These are our kids and the reason for this mess." Hatori replied, smiling softly.

"Y-you have kids?! How?" Ayame asked in disbelief.

"And they look just like you two… explain please?" Shigure added.

"Hey guys, go play in the other room please" Kyo said to his kids and they ran out of the room.

"The boy is Hayden and the girl is Kaylyn." Hatori replied.

"We wanted to have kids but being both guys, we decided to adopt." Kyo explained.

"But how do they look like you two?" Shigure asked.

"That's a mystery even to us. We went to a random adoption agency and found them. They were so cute we fell in love with them right away." Kyo said, smiling.

"But they have the exact same features as you! I mean Hayden looks like a paler version of Kyo with Hari's eyes and Kaylyn looks just like Hari with Kyo's eyes!" Aya wailed.

"Yes we understand that, but it truly is a mystery to us. We had no part in creating them, I assure you." Hatori stated calmly.

"Hey daddy?" Kaylyn asked, running up to Kyo.

"Yes dear?" Kyo asked, picking her up and setting her down on his lap.

"Why did Uncle Ayame freak out a second ago?" Kaylyn asked.

"That's because Uncle Ayame is very over dramatic all the time." Kyo replied, chuckling.

"Oh… well that makes a lot of sense." She replied after a moment of thinking it over.

"Kaylyn! Where are you?" Hayden called from the other room.

"She is in here Hayden." Hatori called out.

"Kaylyn don't scare me like that." Hayden said, walking into the room.

"You two seem to be really close." Ayame commented.

"Well, yeah. She's my little sister, and I have to look after her." Hayden replied, completely oblivious of the snake's relationship with his little brother.

Ayame was completely shocked yet very glad that they aren't like him and Yuki. "That's good that you look after her. Just continue to protect her no matter what anyone says. Okay?"

"I promise Uncle Ayame." Hayden said smiling.

"Come here Hayden." Aya said smiling.

Hayden walked over to him and Aya picked him up and put him on his lap. "How old are you Hayden?" Aya asked.

"I'm 7." Hayden replied.

"And Kaylyn? How old are you?" Shigure asked.

"I'm 6." Kaylyn replied.

"Alright you two, give your uncles hugs and wash up. It's almost lunch time." Hatori spoke up.

Hayden and Kaylyn gave them hugs and ran off, leaving Ayame and Shigure completely shocked.

"How? How is that possible?" Shigure asked.

"How is what possible?" Kyo asked.

"How can Kaylyn hug us without making us transform? She's isn't blood related!" Aya flailed.

Kyo smiled. "Do you wanna answer this once Hatori?"

"Sure. At first, we were shocked as well, but it turns out they are sort of like us." Hatori explained.

"What do you mean? Are there other families like ours?" Shigure asked.

"No, they don't have transformations like ours. They have half transformations." Hatori replied.

"What do you mean, Hari?" Ayame asked.

"They are nekos or part cat." Kyo said.

"How is that possible and how do they not affect us and how do you know about it and and and…" Ayame rambled.

"Calm down Aya. We will answer everything just calm down." Kyo said and Aya took a deep breath.

"Both of them were born that way. We don't know why. We know about it because we saw their ears and tails for our own eyes. Lastly, it doesn't affect us because the animals in them reacts with the animals in us and the animals in us think they are family." Hatori explained.

Aya and Gure looked at Kyo and Hatori like they were insane.

"It makes sense when you think about it." Kyo said, standing up. "Come on. Let's go into the dining room. Lunch is almost ready."

Hatori, Ayame, and Shigure relocated to the dining room table while Kyo went into the kitchen. While the three talked, Hayden and Kaylyn soon joined them.

About 10 minutes later, Kyo came in with the food and drinks for everyone. When he was satisfied that everyone was taken care of, plus with the reassurance from Hatori, Kyo joined them and they all ate lunch while catching up with each other more and getting to know the newest members of the family.

"Do you really have to go?" Kaylyn and Hayden asked simultaneously.

"Sadly, yes we do." Shigure said, picking up Hayden in a hug,

"We promise we will be back soon though." Ayame added, picking up Kaylyn in a hug.

The dog and snake put the kids down and hugged the cat and dragon.

"I hope you're okay with us visiting again." Shigure said, smiling slightly.

"Of course we're okay with it, on one condition." Kyo countered.

"What's that?" Ayame asked.

"You have to bring your brother and one other person with you." Hatori answered.

"Deal." Ayame answered, smiling.

"Bye Uncle Ayame! Bye Uncle Shigure!" The kids waved at their leaving uncles.

"Bye kids." The replied quickly.

Shigure and Ayame were now very excited to visit them again. Not only because they got to see their cousins again, but their kids as well.


End file.
